


His Light in the Darkest Place

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Escape, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is kidnapped from Erebor and imprisoned in hell. He doesn't know how long he's been there -- or why -- but it feels like an eternity to the Dwarf Prince and he begins to come to terms that he  was never going to see home, his brother Fili, his mother Dis or his uncle Thorin -- or home in general -- ever again. Until a light comes shining in on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Light in the Darkest Place

**Author's Note:**

> This was a "Finish it" prompt given to me by my friend on my Twitter page a few days ago (she gave me the first 3-4 lines) and the Prompt was; Either Fili or Kili, kidnapped/Imprisoned and misused in several ways with a happy or sad ending. I'm not much for sad endings, though this one could have seriously went down that road. It's pretty sensitive content, so keep that in your mind when, and if, you read it.

It had been a long time since Kili had seen any light. No sun, no fire, not even the spark of iron boots against the cold stone floor as his captors passed by, though he could, faintly, hear the click of metal. There was something thick and coarse over his eyes, stiffened by sweat and blood that dripped from his hair line down into the cloth. 

They had cut his hair.

He had screamed and thrashed as they started too and until they had slammed his head against a wall and they’d done it until he was seeing stars in his eyes and biting his mouth bloody to stop the whimpers as they continued until they had finished. The weightlessness of his head, the nakedness of his neck, it had only fully been apparent to him after he’d come to sore and bleeding on the floor, his wrists bound above his head once more and for the first time in a good long time, Kili had wept openly, his only solace being that none could hear his strangled sobs and that the blindfold over his eyes absorbed his tears.

There was no way to tell how long ago it was he'd been there. His captors have taken to kicking and beating him, almost silent except for their grunts of exertion. In the beginning they had laughed, jeered and spit at him, but now they seemed not to care. It is a job, abusing him, something they doubtfully got paid for. Kili didn’t know if it is a comfort or a curse to realize that they had grown bored with him. When the next beating came, he didn’t think about it anymore, the pain in his ribs and back washed away whatever thoughts he might have about them. All he wanted was to go home, back to his brother, Fili, his Ma and uncle Thorin, where it was safe. But slowly, Kili came to terms with that never happening and him dying there in this place.

The door to his room opened and Kili instinctively relaxed his body in ready of the next beating he'd receive, but it's not what he got, he got something totally new. His torn and dingy trousers were roughly yanked away from his backside, Kili was confused for a moment before something that shouldn't be there was jammed up into him, causing Kili to scream and a rough hand clamped down on his mouth, tilting his head back.

“Shut up.” A voice growled into his ear. “I swear if you yell out again, I will I'll shove my knife up there instead, got it.” the person threatened, then grabbed a fistful of Kili's short hair and jerked his head to the side and back roughly. “Answer!”

“Y-yes.” Kili sniffed, fresh tears filling up his covered eyes and his breathing becoming jerky and uneven.

The person let him go, shoving Kili's head forward, gripping his bare hips and digging his nails in and breaking the skin, blood mixing with the grim and dry sweat already caked all over his body. They pounded into the Dwarf without mercy, his body shaking from the invasion and quiet sobs, his shoulders screamed from how they were twisted and locked above him and were tugged on from the movement. The capture pressed Kili's body into the unforgiving rock wall and pressed their forehead in between Kili's shoulders as they released a hot load up inside of him. Kili went limp after they pulled out of him, his head hanging and small sobs still jerking his body, he could feel small hot lines of blood drip down his quaking thighs and to the stone floor. The violator slapped Kili on the ass cruelly with a snicker.

“Well?” Another voice asked, coming in.

“As tight as a newborn babe.” the first answered with amusement in his voice, pulling up his pants up from around his ankles.

“But can we keep him tight?” the second asked.

Kili's breathing came quicker as a panic attack set into his chest, realizing their new way of using him now and more tears stung his eyes as the pair continued to talk about him like some sort of fun toy.

“Oh yeah, if we don't open him up before hand.” the first nodded.

“Good.” the second sounded very pleased. “Put him down, I wanna go at him.”

The first dug out the key to Kili's arm restraints and unlocked them from the wall loop, letting Kili drop like dead weight to the dank and dirty floor. The first stood over Kili, locking his wrists back together and then reaching a hand around Kili, shoving a stiff finger into his blood lined hole, making Kili whimper pitifully in pain and try to move away from him, to no avail.

“You be a good boy and maybe we won't come back tonight.” The first laughed, pulling his finger out, but dragging his nail along the inside wall of Kili's hole. “He's all yours.” he said patting the second on the back as he went out.

The second smirked down at Kili, undoing his belt and trousers, before kicking them aside, he grabbed Kili's ankle and yanked him down to him. Kili instantly came to some life kicking the person away and rolling onto his stomach. He made it onto his hands and knees, painfully, and started to crawl desperately away. But the person came forward, trapping Kili between his legs and pressing a knife to his throat, making Kili freeze solid.

“You're going to pay for that, Dwarf.” he growled.

He pulled Kili back to sit on his heels by the hair, then to sit on his butt with his back against the wall. He pulled his arms above his head and locked them to one of the lower wall loops. The person stood with his hard on inches from Kili's face, the tip of his knife pressed to Kili's throat.

“Open your mouth.” He ordered pressing the knife closer to his jugular. “Now!” he snapped, when Kili didn't obey.

Kili took a uneven breath through his nose, fear gnawing at him as he slowly opened his mouth. The person put himself into Kili's mouth with his free hand all the way, he moaned rolling his eyes into the back of his head.

“If you so much as think about biting me, I will cut off your fingers, one knuckle at a time.” He threatened. “Now, suck.”

Fighting back the urge to throw up and sob even more, Kili forced himself to do as told, hoping it be over soon. The person moaned and rocked his hips, making Kili gag now and then from going too deep. It felt like an eternity to the Dwarf before the person pulled himself out of his mouth, to Kili's split moment delight, before he was pulled away from the wall, his arms being pulled into a bad position behind him, then twisted so he was on his knees and his hands were slightly braced against the wall. The person wiped the saliva off his length so he was bone dry as he shoved himself into Kili's still bleeding and raw hole like the first person did. Kili's head hung as the new invader slammed into him with even less care than the first, his knees rubbing raw against the stone floor. As the invader roared his release, Kili lost consciousness and was thankful to Mahal for it.

Kili came to again feeling one of his hands bring freed and the clink of the cuff that was usually around the now free wrist was locked around the loop in the floor. He jerked up right, startling the person that was in there with him, as he did and pressed himself into the corner with his knees to his chest as tight as he could.

“Please.” He whimpered, fear all in his voice.

“I'm not going to hurt you, I promise.” the voice speaking to Kili was different, it was softer, quieter and …. female.

“Wh-wh-who---?” Kili stumbled.

“I'm Luna.” She answered him, inching closer to him cautiously, not wanting to scare him again.

“Are you—you--” Kili couldn't get the word out of his mouth.

“No.” Luna shook her head, not that Kili could see being blindfolded.

“Then, you work here?” he asked, losing the tiny bit of trust he'd found himself having for her.

“Not really.” She answered him, sitting right next to him, her back against the wall. “My mom is married to one of the assholes that work here, she works in the laundry, and I have to come along cause he doesn't trust me to stay home alone.” she explained, looking Kili over, her heart breaking.

“At least you get to leave.” Kili whimpered as he shifted a bit, his butt and back throbbing.

“True.” Luna frowned hearing and seeing his pain. “I'll be back.” she whispered, getting up and going out.

Kili doubted she'd come back and if she did, it be with one of the captors to torture him. But she did come back, and by herself, but Kili didn't know until her warm hand rested on his free arm, making him jump.

“I'm sorry, I should have said something coming back in.” she whispered, picking up a tankard of water she'd set down and held it to his lips. “Here, drink. It's fresh.” she told him, tipping the tankard up a bit to let him gulp the fresh and cool water down. He was only ever given very little gross and warm water to drink, so his taste buds sang tasting the water she gave him.

“Good?” Luna asked and Kili nodded. “Kay.” she set the tankard down and picked up a small rag cloth up and dipped it into another tankard of water she'd also brought. “This might be a bit cold.” she warned him, taking the damp cloth and cleaning the blood and other sticky dry fluids off from between his legs.

Kili gasped softly, gripping her shoulder with his free hand at the cold cloth swiped across his dirty and hot skin. Luna apologized profusely as she cleaned him up the best she could, the tankard of water she was using to clean him turned dark with a tint of red in it. She bit her lip seeing the bruising in different stages scattered all over his lean and strong body, the freshest on his hips, ass and thighs from the new punishment. Kili felt Luna pull away from him and take a sharp breath in like a small gasp.

“What?” he asked.

“I have to go, one of the guards is coming.” she said gathering up the two tankards.

“Will I see you again?” Kili asked.

Luna looked at him hearing the desperation in his voice. “I'll try.” she whispered, hugging him gently. She said something to him in another language and before he could ask what it meant she disappeared.

*

Luna visited Kili every chance she could, bringing him fresh water and bits of food as well. She always cleaned him up after one of his beatings or violations, she could never get to him right after them like she wished she could though, the guards were extremely watchful for a few hours after them, leaving Luna forced to listen to Kili cry. She wanted to stab the guards and her step father, who was the first man to have ever raped Kili on the night she met him, so bad she could taste their blood in her mouth.

Luna passed by Kili's cell acting like she was going back to the laundry room when her step father came out of the Dwarf's cell, doing up his pants, Kili's light sobs starting up in the dark cell behind him.

“Luna.” her step father called her name seeing her. “Off to see your mother?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, Agnar, I am.” Luna answered in a tight voice, glaring at him.

“Tell her I love her for me.” He smiled, twistedly.

Luna narrowed her eyes at him, watching him leave. When he was gone, she stood there a time waiting for the next guard to come on, but he didn't and Kili's cries had become uncontrolled, when he thought no one was round to hear him. Luna took advantage over this, slipping out the spare key to Kili's cell she'd stolen from Agnar at home and opened Kili's cell and closing it behind her.

“Kili.” she whispered the Dwarf's name softly.

Agnar had left Kili in the middle of his cell, his wrists still bound, though. Luna knelt beside him, laying her hand on his shaking shoulder and frowned feeling him jerk under her touch.

“It's alright, Kili. It's Luna.” she whispered to him, pulling him up carefully and hugging him to her, rocking them, gently.

Kili hid his face in her chest and gripped her arm tightly in his hand as she continued to rock them, she stroked his head, his hair long once again, and hummed softly, trying to console him.

“I can't do this anymore, Luna.” Kili cried. “I can't. Please, just kill me already.” he begged.

“I can't kill you, Kili.” she whispered, pressing her lips to the top of his head. “I can't. I'm sorry.”

“Please.” Kili begged her over and over again. 

Luna moved her hands to the back of Kili's head, pulling at the knot of his blindfolded and pulling it away from his face and setting it aside. She put Kili's face in her hands and picked his head up to be level with hers, his eyes closed.

“Look at me.” she whispered, gently, her thumbs rubbing his wet cheeks. “Look at me, Kili. Open your eyes.” she coaxed him.

Slowly, Kili opened his eyes and looked into the face he'd pictured and drew up in his mind a million times before and his mind's eye hadn't gotten it right, she was beautiful beyond belief, her eyes an incredible icy blue and her hair as white as snow. Luna looked back into melted chocolate brown eyes and found herself falling more in love with him than she already was.

“I won't kill you.” she whispered.

“Then, you're going to leave me to this hell?” he asked, more hurt and sorrow creeping into his eyes.

“No.” Luna answered without hesitation, she had already decided that she was going to get Kili out of there.

Kili blinked at her and Luna smiled, pulling a set of keys out of her pocket.

“What are those?” he asked, making Luna smile more.

She moved around Kili and unlocked his hands. “There's a reason he doesn't trust me.” she told him, going to the door and looking out for a guard.

“Then why should I trust you?” Kili asked, still sitting where he was.

Luna looked at him, hurt. “I've already risked myself for you and plus it's in my blood.” she told him.

“In your blood?” Kili asked raising an eyebrow.

Luna went back to him, sitting and turning her back to him and she pushed her shirt away from her shoulder, showing him a brand mark on the back of her shoulder. Kili's eyes went wide recognizing it.

“You're a --- .”

“Yes.” Luna nodded her head.

“but they're...”

“Extinct? There as still a very few of us. I was a baby when most of my people were killed and have been raised by the woman I call mother.” she explained.

“So, you were drawn to me because I'm a member of Durin.” Kili put it together.

“I actually didn't know it until you told me your name.” Luna admitted.

Kili looked at her, tears threatened to fall again, but this time because he was happy and relieved, she was his savior, his light in the dark and his final way home. Luna's face softened seeing fresh tears in the Dwarf's eyes. She cupped his face, bringing him closer and pressing her lips to his chapped ones in a gentle kiss, her fingers stroking through his hair, comfortingly. Kili wrapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let her go because letting her go would be forever letting go of his dream of being free again.

“It's okay.” Luna whispered, when Kili broke the kiss and pressed his face into her neck, she rubbed his bare back, he'd lost his shirt somewhere at the start of his imprisonment. “I'm gonna get you out of here and never let anyone hurt you again.” She promised, resting her hand on the back of Kili's head and kissing his temple.

The two sat there for a while, Luna waited until Kili had readied himself as much as he could before they stood up, him gripping her hand for dear life as she opened the door and looked out for a guard or unfriendly. Seeing no one, Luna lead Kili out of his cell and the right of the hall and looked around again, then went left. After several minutes of sneaking down a corridor, Luna stopped at a half open door and knocked three times quietly, her eyes alert and panning around for the hint of anyone as the door opened and a tired looking woman peeked her head out of the door.

“It's alright, Kili.” Luna whispered, looking back over her shoulder to the Dwarf as his hand tightened around hers. “This is my mother, she's going to help us.” she assured him rubbing the top of his hand with her thumb. “Come on.” she said, leading him into the laundry room.

The laundry was empty except for them and piles of clothes, washing supplies and equipment. Luna's mother closed and locked the door and Luna turned to Kili, pulling the ties of his loose trousers out of the loops, while her mother looked around the piles and pulled out pieces of clothes.

“What are you doing?” Kili asked.

“We have to get you changed and into warmer clothing.” Luna explained, getting him to set out of his trousers. “It's the middle of winter now and there's a lot of snow outside, you'll freeze to death before we even get out the front gate and that's if they don't spot you if you don't have different clothes.” She looked him in the eyes. “Trust me.” she whispered.

“I do, Luna. I'm just--”

“I know, Kili.” Luna said softly. “But you have nothing to be afraid of, now, I promise.” she told him, smiling gently.

“Luna.” Her mother called in a low and hurried voice, her ear pressed to the door. 

Luna's heart started to pound and she looked at Kili. “Hide.” she told him.

Kili nodded and found a place to hide and Luna hid his pants deep in a pile of dirty clothes and started working to not look suspicious and her mother unlocked the door and went to folding clothing. The door swung open and slammed against the wall behind it and it was a miracle that neither woman startled as their hearts pounded erratically. Agnar walked into the laundry an air of anger and suspicious all over his face and body as he looked everything over, missing Kili in his hiding spot by an inch.

“A prisoner escaped.” He announced, locking his hands behind his back. “A very important prisoner at that.” he added, still looking around.

“I thought you said there were none here, my love.” Luna's mother spoke, her voice not giving away anything, like a master.

“I lied!” Agnar yelled.

Luna's eyes shot over to where Kili was hiding, hearing his faint whimper at Agnar's raised voice, she could just barely see his face from where she was sitting low to the floor and saw him squeezing his eyes tightly closed and biting down strongly on his bottom lip, a small line of blood running down his chin and dripping onto his chest as he tried to keep himself quiet and his fear of Agnar under control, not to give himself way, and possibly all of them from getting killed.

“Then why aren't you out looking for them?” Luna growled, dropping her eyes back to the shirt she was scrubbing clean.

“What do you think I'm doing, you little bitch!” Agnar barked, spinning around to her.

Luna raised her head slowly, looking at Agnar with a murderous expression and raised eyebrow. “Nothing, it looks like you're doing nothing.” she told him in a scary quiet voice. 

The expression Luna gave Agnar sent chills down his back and made him take a step back. But he regained himself though and back handed Luna across the face, grabbing a fistful of her hair. “Don't you ever speak to me like that again.” he growled at her.

“Don't worry about it. The next time it happens, one of us will be dead.” she told him.

“You're damn right!” Agnar hissed, letting Luna go roughly. “Keep your brat under control, Aia.” He barked, smacking Aia on the ass as he went out.

None of them moved until they heard Agnar's footsteps disappear down the hall completely. Luna got up slowly then, still seeing a bit of stars from the hit, but made it over to Kili and knelt down in front of him, his chin was soaked in blood and it was all over his bare chest, his eyes still closed tight.

“Kili.” Luna whispered, resting her hand on his shoulder. “Kili, open your eyes. He's gone, I promise.” she spoke tenderly to him, messaging his shoulder.

Kili let his lip go from between his teeth and open his eyes slowly, looking at Luna and frowned seeing the big red hand print on the side of her face that was already starting to bruise. He reached out his hand and gently touched his fingertips to the mark, making Luna wince a tiny bit.

“We can't do this.” He whispered. “I won't risk you getting hurt for me.”

“Hush, You're more important than me and I won't let you go back and even if you did, they already know that you're out. The things they'll do to you will be worse than dying a thousand deaths and I will not leave you to such a thing.” She told him, taking the damp cloth Aia held out to her. “You're getting out, if it kills me.” She vowed, wiping the blood from his chin and chest.

Luna and Aia got Kili dressed warmly and so he wouldn't draw attention and they headed out, making their way through the halls, rooms and corridors to the outside, without any trouble. They stopped at the front door of where they were and looked out to the courtyard, there were a few guards, but nothing major.

“The gate's open.” Kili whispered into Luna's ear.

“With incredible luck, the God's must be on our side.” she replied, taking Kili's hand tighter into hers and leading him outside.

They made it almost to the open gate and Kili had glanced behind him for a moment to see if they were being followed, when he turned his head to Luna as he collided with her back, making her groan with pain.

“I should have known it was you, Luna.” Agnar's voice spoke, making Kili look up from Luna to Agnar, who was standing in front of them, one of his arms out and it was then Kili noticed Agnar was holding a knife that was buried into Luna's stomach.

“Luna.” Kili whimpered, seeing her pained expression.

“Grab him!” Agnar yelled, to two of the guards in the courtyard, who came forward and grabbed Kili by the arms. “You're going to play so much worse than this little bitch here, Dwarf. I'm going to make you wish you died the moment you came out of the womb.” Agnar laughed. “Take him back!” Agnar ordered and the guards started to drag a kicking and screaming Kili away, but they stopped hearing Agnar, who bent closer to Luna.

“What did you say?” he growled.

“I said, Now you've done it.” Luna panted, her hands bloody and gripping the knife and Agnar's wrist.

Luna's head rose and looked at Agnar, her eyes were pure black, no pupils or white, just black. Agnar, the two guards and Kili, looked at her in shock as she pulled the knife more into her stomach and twisted it, laughing.

“I've been waiting for this moment for a long time.” she sneered in a deep voice, pulling the knife out, desperate Agnar trying his best to keep it in place, ripped it out of his hand and threw it to the side, getting one of the guards holding Kili between the eyes, he dropped dead to the ground, the other guard let go of Kili, stunned. Luna then grabbed Agnar into a choke hold as more guards ran out, an alarm sounding.

“Run!” Luna yelled to Kili.

“I'm not going without you!” Kili yelled back.

“I said, run, you stupid Dwarf.” Luna said, using Agnar's body as a shield as some of the guards shot arrows at her. “Run to the hills, you'll find safety and what you're looking for there and don't you ever look back, understood?”

“But--”

“Do it, before I kill you myself!” Luna yelled.

Kili didn't want to leave her, but her expression as she looked at him told him he had too, so he did. Kili tore off out the gate and ran as far and as fast as his legs would let him and as much as he wanted to look back, he didn't. He didn't know how long or how far he'd ran, felt like forever, but he kept running until his legs gave out from under him and he dropped to his hands and knees, gasping for air.

“Kili!” A voice screamed to him, a hope rose in him that it was Luna calling his name, but when he looked up he saw the wrong shade of blonde hair coming towards him, this shade was like golden wheat and there was another with them, a darker haired one, but Kili's eyes and mind were too blurred from the running and exhaustion to identify them until they were on their knees in front of him, hands on his shoulders and face.

“Kili.” the voice called again, softer. “Kili, it's me. It's Fili, your brother and Uncle Thorin.” they whispered.

A smile and relieved laughed bubbled out of the Dwarf, finally recognizing his family, tears overwhelming him as Thorin and Fili hugged him tightly to them.

“How?” Kili cried. “How did you find me?”

“We got this.” Thorin said, pulling out a note from his pocket and unfolding it, handing it to Kili to read. It was a note to Erebor about Kili being imprisoned in the mountains by the Sea of Rhun and signed at the bottom with a simple wax seal 'D'.

“Luna.” Kili sighed, more tears falling.

“Who?” Fili frowned at his brother.

“The one that sent this, that saved me. Her name's Luna.” Kili said, hugging the letter to him.

“Where is she?” Thorin asked, watching his nephew.

“She's a little late.” Luna's voice answered behind them.

Kili's head jerked up hearing her voice, his head going behind him and his eyes becoming wide seeing her standing there, bloody and worn. He dropped the note, turning to stand and ran to her, grabbing her into his arms tightly and spinning them in a circle as he kissed her happily.

“You worried me.” he told her, standing still and looking into her normal again eyes.

“You always worry me, Kili.” Luna smiled, making light. 

“Don't do that again.” Kili told her firmly, already starting to regain his old self again.

“As long as you promise not too.” Luna answered, resting her forehead against his and closing her eyes.

“I promise.” he whispered.

“Well, Are you ready?” Thorin asked.

“Ready for what?” Luna asked turning her head to look at the King Dwarf.

“To go home.” Kili smiled, turning her face back to his. “Where we both belong.”

Luna smiled brightly and nodded, she was ready to have a proper home and it be more than that with Kili in it. Smiling back, Kili and Luna followed Fili and Thorin a little ways to where they had their horses and a few other Dwarfs, one of them being Dwalin, Thorin's right hand man, waiting. A horse was given to them and Kili mounted with Luna in front of him, wanting to keep her in his arms as much as he could and Luna stayed there happily, leaning back against him as they left the horrid place of hell behind them, none of them to look back or ever come anywhere near the place again in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the most draining story I've written in a while, I try to stay away from content like this, for real reasons for myself, but the more I thought about the prompt the more it wrapped itself around me and didn't leave me alone until I finished it. I don't even like thinking of a fictional character going through the unjust things that happened to Kili, let alone to a real world person. I'm sorry if it bothered anyone, wasn't my intention, it bothered me too that's why I made a happy ending out of it because if anyone, real or not, had something like this happened to them honestly deserves a great happy ending.


End file.
